Talk:Xena: Warrior Princess: 10th Anniversary Collection
love how a notes section is a soap box 02:10, April 10, 2013 (UTC) : I don't. I'm removing it. I'll toss it below so people can judge for themselves. There may be some truth to the list being sub-par to most fans (it focuses too much on the last two seasons, for my taste, but I'm glad Fins, Femmes & Gems wasn't included), but any list of this type would do that. Plus, it was "selected by fans," so depending on the selection method used, I think it's pretty divorced from criticism on the basis of not covering fan-favorites. Essays like this would be best for user space at least or some type of blog or review site at best.--Tim Thomason (talk) 02:44, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Removed section Here're the two removed points, written by IP 76.95.141.66: * Some fans were very dissatisfied with the collection, saying it completely ignored defining Xena moments like the epic 2 part story of Lao Ma and the deeper, more spiritual, philosophical side of the Xena series. The profound exploration of mysticism and philosophy were a significant draw, providing the substance that made Xena a truly standout program, exploring far deeper concepts than is usually seen in any television program. Highly comedic episodes like "Fish, Femmes, & Gems", "If the Shoe Fits..." and the classic third season premiere "The Furies" were not a strong presence in the collection. The Furies, a significant episode at the height of the show's success, which brought us the brilliant, psychotic Xena speech "Did you know that sanity is just a veil the Gods throw over our eyes to prevent us from seeing the truth? (The truth is...) Well, it's that life is a joke. It's a bar room joke at that. And you know what the punch line is? The punchline is that no matter what we do, we still end up as food for the worms." is not included. Seasons 2 and 4 are also significantly overlooked, with classic adventure episodes like "A Necessary Evil" and lighthearted episodes like "In Sickness and in Hell" completely disregarded. Also void of this collection are episodes featuring Xena's dopplegangers, showcasing Lucy Lawless' brilliant sense of humor and the Xena bonus episodes like "The Xena Scrolls" and Send in the Clones". Some of the best Xena moments come when there is no great antagonist and we can just enjoy the characters we love, like in Season 2's "A Comedy of Eros" or Season 4's "The Plays the Thing". It does, however offer us a respectable portion of Season 6, thought by many fans to be the series' best season, though it had no significant story arc and consisted primarily of individual adventures, and the 3 episode mini arc that explored Oden and the legend of the Valkyries. The Rheingold episodes marked Xena's triumphant return to the classic fantasy/adventure field that is her true home. But how can you pick only 17? It must have hurt to leave out riveting episodes like "The Abyss" and "Where's Gurkan", but some of the choices on this collection are quite wise. For instance, it includes "Many Happy Returns", which is the final real Xena episode and perhaps intentionally, is a silly, lighthearted adventure in classic Xena style, showcasing the gang enjoying their days and nights, truly enjoying each other one last time before the final episodes. The same was done in Season 4 for Gabrielle's birthday, which was spent with family and friends, prior to her crucifixion in "Takes One to Know One". Ultimately, no collection will please everyone. Most fans buy it for the extras. *''What Xena truly was, like "The Play's the Thing" reveals, is a show with multiple facets to entertain audiences, while instilling an underlying message of peace and perhaps even educating and enlightening viewers. The lesson is to learn to rise above your anger and pain and learn to look to your opportunities, rather than festering in resentment and rage. Empower yourself, never let ANYONE take advantage of you in any way, be it politicians, religious leaders, police, militia, friends, or family. And most of all remember that peace begins with you. In self realization. Transcend the ego, the desperate rage and anger and find a better way. Learn to love and stop the cycle of violence. Do not seek to conquer your enemy, but to find common ground and help one another flourish. Because... "To conquer others is to have power. To conquer yourself is to know the way." That defining Xena mantra belongs in EVERY Xena collection.''